What kind of dream is this? (one-shot)
by labella yuki
Summary: Misaki is late, and Akihiko worries something bad happend. red flags are raised as Misaki comes home, looking sick and missing pants


Notes: First of all I do not own Junjou Romantica all rights belong to the writer Shungiku Nakamura

Then moving on, this is my very first fanfiction I have ever written and published. feedback are welcome just don't kill me or leave insulting comments pretty please, think about cute Misaki, i bet he doesn't want you to be mean :P (but negative comments about things you didn't like, how strange it may sound, i welcome them)

**VERY IMPORTANT: **i am NOT english. I'm from Europe. Adding to that, that i'm dyslexic. I often start a sentence, then half way the sentence i start writing something completly different making no sense at all in the end. This is because my mind thinks faster then i can write. The other thing i tend to do often is chance the time in a story. I quickly lose track of wether i'm writing present time, or past time (has-is and had-was). So yeah there is a 99% chance that i made countles mistakes in one sentence alone. Resulting in many mistakes in my writing. If you see them, i welcome the grammar natzi's, but please if you can also give an explantion for my mistake or i will never learn.

Thank you very much! And ofcourse i hope you enjoy.

Warning: yaoi (boyxboy) kind of the deep shit, if you know what i mean ^^

What kind of dream is this?

This is a nightmare.

As Akihiko lays on the couch, he sighs. Misaki is late.

Even though earlier this day, in the morning, Misaki had told Akihiko he was going to be late. This was way later then late. maybe bit exaggerating, this was Akihiko thinking after all.

That morning Misaki had told Akihiko cheerly and happily about some event at the university. He was very excited and told that he was going to be late, due to the fact he needed to help clean up. After telling him during breakfast, Misaki stood up and did the dishes. To then dissapear for the entire day. Normaly it would take him a bit longer, but today it seemed as if Misaki was done with the dishes in no time at all. Ofcourse this was just Akihiko's mind and desire playing with him, mocking him.

So the day went terrible for the author. His cute Misaki left early in the morning, giving him no time to play with him. His editor had been nagging at him the entire day, And then he came home to an empty place. The food the teenager, who is hardly a teenager anymore but Akihiko refuses to see Misaki grow up, made him tasted good. However not a good as it normally did, when Akihiko had a beautiful view. One that he could not only look at, but also talk to and ofcourse occasinally tease.

After dinner, the man waited, and waited, and waited. Ofcourse no Misaki, otherwise he would be fucking the kid's brains out right now, at this very moment. Finally Akihiko decided to actually do something, in the hope it would make time pass faster. He wrote another chapter of his new book, and he did the dishes. The latter he manged to do with only breaking one plate, and there wasn't as muc h spilt water as he, or anyone for that matter, would have thought.

At the moment the silver haired, 29 year old starts to panic. he isn't just yet losing it, but close to losing it. he is worrying so much, that it would put any mother wating for their child to shame.

It was close to midnight and Akihiko decides to come in action. No matter what kind of drastic measurements he has to take, Akihiko is determind to find Misaki before the next morning light will befall Japan.

He pulls out his phone. He had already called before and had left around 21 voicemail messenges for the boy. Like with the previous event, Misaki had turned off his phone. That didn't work well. That Sumi basterd had taken him to his house. Akihiko remebers very well the stress and lose he felt when he couldn't find Misaki or get a hold of him on his phone.

He dails his beloved's number. It rings a few times and Akihiko listens. however he isn't listening to his own phone, but to the ringing tone of another phone. Misaki's phone. It is coming from the hallway. Without thinking anything nor wasting another second, Akihiko storms over to the door and opens it roughly.

There in the door opening is Misaki. The man had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed what he had been waiting for the entire evening. The sound of the front door.

"Misaki." The author exlcaimed. He is lost for words, oh how relieved he feels. His Misaki is home.

"U-Usagi-san… ah I'm home." Misaki replies in a small voice.

The teen enters the apartment after a welcoming guesture the rabbit man makes. Quickly Akihiko notices everything wrong with him. This is his Misaki, but something is different. Something is off. First of all he wobbels, like he can't keep himself walking straight. Second the boy doesn't take off his jacket when he enters. and last but not the least important, no excuses for being late, no scolding or waiting up for him so late. Nothing, the boy just walked past him and headed towards the stairs. Not once did the boy look up at Akihiko. Alright to be fair the boy hardly did, he found it embarrassing. However the boy did know his manners and would have looked up at Akihiko if spoken to. He didn't

"Misaki?" the author tries. The boy, standing on the second steps of the stairs, stops and turns around.

"Misaki, is something wrong? You…." Akihiko drops death silent in the middle of his sentence. Pants. Where are they? Where are Misaki's pants?

Examining the boy closer Akihiko realizes more things. Is he wimpering? Is he crying? Is face is red. does he have a fever? Was he attacked on the way home?

No, Akihiko wouldn't believe it. his Misaki, the innocent, sweet and pure hearted boy, who in the world would dare to hurt him.

In the mean time, Misaki is building up the courage to look up at Usagi-san. He is nearly ready to explain, well actually make up a lame excuse and run off to the badroom to change. He is shocked when he sees his older lover. The man storms over to the young boy. An aura full of killing intent and a face that resembles a deadly bear. Ready to use his sharp claws to kill his oppent and make a blood painting afterwards. Shocked and scared of how Usagi-san looks, Misaki freezes.

"Misaki! Tell me, who did this to you!" the man demans to know. He would go out this same evening and commit the crime he needs to commit. Correction crimes.

"U-Ussagi-s-s-san?" Misaki stutters in confusion. Meanwhile Akihiko grabs Misaki by the shoulders.

"tell me, don't be afraid and don't even think about lying." The man tells the yougner. Misaki still looking up kind off confused. What was with this reaction? Misaki wonders.

Akihiko looks at Misaki. Perhaps he is still shocked and scared. Now well aware of his own face and scary aura , he puts on a soft smile and hugs Misaki tightly. "it's going to be alright." He reassures.

After a moment of silence Akihiko let go of Misaki. "I will find them, and make them pay. You just stay here, i will take care of it." with that said Akihiko wants to turn around, but is stopped as two small hands grabs his arm. He turns back to his lover again. At the same time Misaki looks up at him with a full flushed face and, much to Akihiko's surprise, eyes full lust.

"Usagi-san… I…. don't know… what you… are…. Talking about, but….. please help….." Misaki huffs the words in between his heavy breathing. Wel more like between his heavy panting. Quite the sexy sight Akihiko has to adimit, but it is not the time for that. Neither of them is understanding what the other was saying.

"Misaki ?" Akihiko asks. he doesn't quite understand so asking would help clear up things right, but before he can make a question, Misaki continues.

"Usagi-san….. so hot….." Misaki sort of slurs his words, but it's not like he is drunk, drugged perhaps would be a better way of saying it. "it's your f-fault…" still, to Akihiko, Misaki doesn't make any sense. Misaki pulls the silver haired man in an embrace. Well basically Misaki hangs all over Akihiko and Akihiko just stands there not quite sure what to do.

"Misaki?" the author asks as het tries to push the teen of him. While doing this, Akihiko opens the buttons off Misaki's coat. With Misaki clinging on to Akihiko the coat easily falls off.

The outcome of this evening was beyond anything Akihiko could ever imagine. Right there in his arms is Misaki, a flushed face, trembling and in a maids costume.

"…" Akihiko is lost for words.

But Misaki knows what he wants. "U-Usagi-s-san…. Please…. Take me" he whispers in a seductive voice that send sivers down Akihiko's spine.

What a sight. This is what Akihiko had waited for this evening? He is so happy that the waiting doen't seem important anymore.

"wow….." is all the author could get out his mouth. Misaki. His shy Misaki, dressed up in a maids costume and asking to be taken. This has to be a dream. A damn good dream.

"take me…Usagi-san" well that didn't have to be said a second time. Akihiko picks up his lover with ease. The coat now dropping to the ground. Stepping past the coat Akihiko carrys Misaki bridalstyle to the bedroom. This time without protest. He wants this himself.

Placing his little maid on the bed, Akihiko quickly takes of his shirt. Then he climbs on top of Misaki. The two of them started to kiss passionetly. First just a deep kiss, their lips stuck to each other. Soon the continued their kiss by frenching. Misaki takes the lead by slowly opening his mouth. Usagi-san can only replie by pushing his tongue in his lovers hot mouth. Rubbing their tougnes against each other, Misaki let's a small moans leave the back of his troath.

Stopping their kiss Akihiko sits up smirking. He looks down at his Misaki. A hot mess, in a cute dress. He was going to take his time. Starting with the First white lace on the uniform. He slowly pulls it and bit by bit. Untill the top of the dress loosens. His cold hands push the dress past Misaki's shoulders. The cold form his lovers fingers make the boy shiver.

Now that his chest is bare AKihiko doesn't waste a minute to play with those beautiful pink nipples. First rubbing them and then circling around them. "nyaaa… aahh" Misaki moans giving Akihiko the approval. Pinching them slightly, AKihiko brings his mouth down to the left side and licks the nipple. "haah…" Misaki gasps. His tongue rubbing past the pink nipple.

Now he has one free hand, and Akihiko was putting it to work. Rooming around, the hand finally finds Misaki's leg underneath the skirt. Trailing his fingers along Misaki's thight while sucking his nipple seems a bit to much to handle at once, and it's proven.

"Naa… hgh…. AAhhh" Misaki moans out loud. Akihiko smiled love hearing the moans of his beloved. This isn't even the start of it, and the boy is already feeling this good.

Sliding his hand past Misaki's thight, Akihiko notices that Misaki is wearing stocking. no pants but atleast it's something. He then places his hand in between Misaki's legs.

"AAaaahh" the feeling of sudden cold fingers one Misaki's hot flesh is one of the things he likes the most. Cold yet still burning.

Akihiko on the other hand loves feeling the soft skin of his lover, but when he places his hand down south he doen't feel any skin. Well indeed the un mistakable warm and stiff bulg is there, but something else. Now distracted, Akihiko sits up again. Misaki, who had his eyes shut in pleasure, reopens them and looks confused at his lover. Quickly Usagi-san pulls the skirt up.

"no wait" Misaki prostests, because he knows what's down there, but to late. There was a sight that even made the great Usami Akihiko blush. Blush with heat. Instead of some boxers, a nice white with green laced pantie.

Leaving the nipples,Usagi-san takes his time unwrapping this nice package. Misaki slightly embarrassed, but to turned on to protest, lays back on the bed and let his lover take him.

Slowly he pulls the panties down. He could feel that his own pants had also become quite thight. Returning his attetion to his lover, or atleast what's inbetween his lover's legs. Shuddering and nearly screaming to be touched.

Akihiko grabs the shaft of the exposed lover's member. He slowly starts to pump up and down. Using his dumb to masage the erection. His second hand sliding from Misaki's thight to his balls. Rubbing them and then squeezing them a bit.

"aahh… Usagi-san…. AHhh" Misaki moans his Lovers name, sending more sivers down Akihiko's spine. Dear lord this boy is so sexy, way to sexy for his own good. And our dear lord knows how hard it is his for the man not to immedaitly jump the boy. No this is a one in a life time opportunity. Never in his dreams is Misaki going to wear such an erotic costume again.

He uses his dumb to abuse the tip of Misaki's member. On of the most sensitve spots* (1) while his other hand went futher down. "agh… aaahaa…" Misaki moans and gasps. This was horrible teasing. So when Akihiko's fingers circled Misaki's entrance, the boy buckels up his hips wanting more. He needs more.

Akihiko can't help but smirk. Misaki is a hot mess. Eyes slightly open, full of lust and a flushed face. His hands placed next to him, gripping the sheets tightly. He looks so cute.

Akihiko doesn't waste anytime longer, he pushes in two fingers. A bit mean to start of like that straight away, but neither men can wait any longer. Things need to be sped up a bit. Misaki also doesn't mind. The pleasure he is given in the front is enough to conseal the pain. Damn Aihiko's fingers are skilled. They trailed softly past his shaft. Not to soft to be teasing, and also not that rough, but what came next made Misaki's mind go blank.

A warm and wet tongue licks the shaft right were the fingers touched not longer then a second ago. Going up and down, licking all the precum. At the same time Akihiko had skillfully places a third finger inside Misaki. Whom now is panting heavily and unable to keep his voice down.

"aaah" he gasps. He tries his best to adjust to the size going in and out of him.

Akihiko moves his mouth to the tip, there he teases again, like he had done with his dumb. Wanting to taste his lover, he takes the whole ecerction in his mouth. Sliding his tongue up and down as he moves his head up and down.

"Nyaaaa….. aahhaaa…. Aaaahh U-Usagi….. aaha" Misaki, no longer thinking straight throws his head back and grips the sheets thighter. Akihiko chuckels a bit. he loves that sexy voice. This however caused his breath to tickle Misaki, who in return couldn't control any longer and bucked his hips up.

Akihiko a bit caught off guard, was able to control his gag refelxes. He stops, before he has to chuckle again. Also he pulls out his fingers earning a cute whimper of protest form Misaki.

He takes of his pants as if he had cut in the footage of a movie, he did it that fast. Screen one pants one, screen two pants of. Misaki looks at his Usagi-san and blushes an even deeper red then he already is. Akihiko has such a god like body. Not to mention his eyes full of lust and a cock dripping from precum.

Involuntarily he starts to tremble with need. And his ass starts to twitch. "somebody is eager." Akihiko smirks. That smirk of his is so sexy, Misaki can't think of nothing else but Akihiko. Which is kind of how it is supposed to be.

Akihiko places himself infront of Misaki's entrance. He himself is eager as well even though he tries his best not to show. However eyes don't lie, the say it's the doorway to your soul. His soul is full of lust and need for Misaki.

Pushing forward the man enters Misaki. Who throws his head back in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "nghh… ahh" he tries hard to keep his breathing to slow down a bit.

Finally Akihiko is all the way in. Waiting a bit for the yougner man to adjust. The room is filled with pantings and a bit of whining form Misaki. "U-Usagi-san….." Misaki manages to say. Slowly Akihiko starts moving back. When he is nearly out again he pushes in. A bit faster then he did as he went out.

"aah ngn aa…." Misaki moans loudly. He couldn't care if the world outside heard him. Now is now, and right now is 'H'*(2) with Akihiko.

Akihiko repeats his action a few more times and each time faster. Finally he has finds an enjoyable pace and keeps on going as the room keeps filling with al kinds of sounds. But then all of the sudden Misaki grips the sheet hard and throws his head back while screaming "NYAAA…. HAAHHH…AAHH…"

That one spot to drive Misaki crazy, Akihiko had found it and hit it pretty rough. Much to Misaki's liking he moans and moans as if the end of the world is coming and this is his last chance to moan.

Aiming fort hat spot Akihiko keeps trusting in and out. "AAh…. AAHHAA… U-sag-ii-san" Misaki moans his name again, and also tightens his walls around Akihiko. It is soo hot inside of Misaki, it nearly makes Akihiko dissy, he nearly loses his head.

He can feel himself getting closer, and by the way he is acting, Usagi-san figures that Misaki isn't that far away from release either. Frimly grabbing Misaki's neglected member he starts pumping. Quickly at the same pace of his trusting. "AAH…. HYAA… AAAHAA" the moans keep increasing. Sivers run through Akihiko. "U-Usagi-san…!" Misaki yells. It sends Akihiko oer the edge. His fluids filling Misaki completly and dripping out. The feeling of the warm seeds inside him is enough, Misaki comes all over the dress.

Both trying to catch their breaths, Akihiko rolls of Misaki. He helps the young boy out of the dress and remaining underwear. Then both exhausted the fall asleep in each others arms. Smiling happily and satisfied.

The next morning Akihiko is greeted by a sore Misaki. "goodmorning Misaki." He cheerfully greets the young man. "morning…" is the replie he gets. Misaki is so not amused by the events of last night. He can't believe how embarrassing he acted.

While fuming and cursing Misaki tells what had happend the day before. Apperantly everything went well. Misaki was helping cook at a maids-cafe they had set up. While the cafe was getting busier, one of the maids got in to an agrument with her ex-boyfriend. After a headed fight and some pushing the girl fell on the ground. Because of that, the boyfriend was dragged away by classmates of the girl and put outside the campus grounds. Unfortanly the girl had sprained her ankle and her friend decided to help her get to a docter, or nurse.

Leaving only two girls sevrving as maids. Then everybody decided without Misaki that Misaki would become the replacement maid. This was because of his size, looks and experience working in a cafe before as part-time job. Misaki agreed that his size was smaller then most guys, and that he fit perfectly in the maid costume. However the fact that he looked like a girl? No, Misaki was oblivous a boy.

But that didn't stop his classmates into pushing him to become a maid. They dragged him to the chancing room and had given him two options. One get dressed himself, with a reward of free tutoring for devil-kamijou's class. Or option numbre two: be forcefully stripped and dressed and then intentionally bullied by everyone.

Ofcourse Misaki choose option one, also demanding nobody else would get to know, and no pictures. He was given a wig to hide himself and he was sent out to the working Floor. Everything went fine, until Sumi-sempai decided to play a trick, because he quickly figured out it was Misaki betneath the costume. afterwards he drugged Misaki's drink, and made a lame excuse form him to leave early. Sumi-senpai made sure to see the boy home, in case he decided to run. And that's how he ended up being late and dressed up like that and turned on.

Akihiko chuckeld, well he still didn't like the brat Sumi, but he had to thank the kid. What a night he had.

*(1) i said it was one of the most sensitve spots, but honestly i don't know for sure. But it could be

*(2) i asume people know what 'H' means but just in case for those who don't "the act it self" if you still don't understand the *cough, cough* sexual intercourse.


End file.
